True Love At Last
by Nypree
Summary: The starlights are back. What going to happen when they meet? Strange figure? Fighting, Swearing, OOC(Little), and lemon (he he)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the sailor moon characters. I don't know why you would think that I do. If I did I would be rich. Well any way this is my first FanFic Ever so please be kind. This Fic Is rated R for violence, swearing, and lemon (He he).  
  
* = Thinking ~ = Whispering  
  
"Wake up everyone. This is your radio DJ coming to play you those hit jams. It Is 7:30 a.m. in the morn-"  
  
Serena looks at the alarm clock she just knock off her nightstand next to her bed.  
  
" Baka Alarm. I don't want to get up, it's to early"  
  
"Serena Get up! You're going to be late for your first day as a senior" she heard her mom yell from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll get up. They should really start school in her after noon seriously"  
  
She climbs out of bed, and started walking towards her bathroom, but before she got in there she turned around to see what time it was.  
  
"7:40, I have plenty of time, school don't start till 8:30"  
  
She take's off her nightgown and get in the shower. She thinks of the dream that she had last night and same one's before it.  
  
*Why do I keep having the same dream about him, I mean I'm not even supposed to be having those kinds of dreams. Oh Seiya I wish you were here now. * In her the dreams she been having lately, Seiya was there kissing her and touching her in the way only Darien should (even though she hasn't allowed him to yet).  
  
"Serena, you're going to be late for school, it's 8:05 right now" She heard he mom call from her bedroom door this time.  
  
She turns off the shower, grabs a towel and raps it around her body.  
  
When she walks out the bathroom into her bedroom she thought she saw Seiya sitting on her bed.  
  
~Seiya~  
  
She rubbed her eyes when she opened them, and he wasn't there anymore.  
  
*That was strange*  
  
She got dress, did her hair in her regular hairstyle (You know two bun's on top Long flowing lock's down the side), grabs her book bag and head down stairs.  
  
"You're lucky that's it 8:20 and your school isn't that far anymore now"  
  
"Please mom not another tardy lecture. You gave me enough of those to last me for a lifetime, beside Rei's suppose to come and get me. She wants to show me her new car she got. Hey mom what do you think about my new outfit I bought yesterday?"  
  
"It look's cute Honey" her mom replied about Serena black form fitting hip hugger's with baby blue flower design coming up the right leg, her baby blue play boy bunny halter top and her white/ baby blue Adidas. Then went back to cooking breakfast for her-self and her father since Serena always is to late to eat at home or is eating at school now.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!!  
  
"Well that's Rei gotta run mom. Tell daddy I love him when he gets up."  
  
Serena kisses her mom on the cheek and run's out the door.  
  
*My baby's girl is growing up so fast*  
  
### Outside###  
  
"Hey Serena!!! Look at my Baby"  
  
"Damn Rei this must of cost you a fortune" Said Serena in a daze looking at her friend new fire red Jaguar  
  
"We'll get in the car or else where gonna be late for or first day of school."  
  
Serena hops in and they drive away blasting 50 Cent In Da Club.  
  
A/N: Well that was the end of my first Chapter lease review cause it would really mean a lot to me if you did.  
  
Sorry if it's short but it's like three in the morning and I was talking to by Best friend about her boyfriend problems.  
  
The next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Luv's Ya'll 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey It's me Nypree again I'm here to say sorry for all the mess-ups in chapter one but hey it my first story. So in other words shimatta (too late). I had to change some things on chapter one and ended up deleting all my review.  
  
Arigato angeleyes_35e for your nice review even if my summary was kind of confusing. Now on with the story!!!  
  
* = Thinking ~ = Whispering  
  
Rei pulled her car into student parking at the McLeod High School (A/N I really couldn't think of a name so I just put the first name I say which was on the telephone book) and saw Mina talking to some kawaii (cute) guy.  
  
"Hey Mina (Beep Beep) over here" Shouted Rei.  
  
"Sorry cutie, I gotta go, but I'll call you later alright." She said to the boy she was talking to then ran over to Rei's car.  
  
"Damn Rei this car is nice"  
  
"I know cost me a lot. I was saving up for it."  
  
"HELLO!? DOESN'T ANYBODY NOTICE ME HERE!?" Serena shouted in an aggravated voice.  
  
"Gomen Serena" Mina said as she reaches over Rei and gave her a hug.  
  
###Inside of the high school at Serena's locker###  
  
"Baka locker I wish you open!!! Why do you have to be so frustrating?!" said Serena as she punch her locker.  
  
"Do you need some help miss?"  
  
Serena turn around to see who was talking to her but saw a pair of midnight blue eyes with long lashes.  
  
~Seiya~  
  
"Excuse me miss, name's not Seiya its Mikey." said the boy a little confuse.  
  
Serena rubbed her eyes and said, "Of course your not I just thought that you were some one else." * Why do I keep seeing him? *  
  
"Do you still need help with your locker miss..?"  
  
"Serena" she didn't really see a need to tell him her last name (I forgot how to spell her last name) "But no thanks I think I can get it open by my self"  
  
"Alright then but if you ever need help with anything you know my name" He said then walked away.  
  
Serena watch him walk away down the hallway and could help but think * Man he was kind of cute * She didn't notice that Lita was behind here thinking the same thing.  
  
"Hey Serena you got a man why don't you leave the other alone huh?" She said jokingly  
  
"Hi Lita. I didn't even notice you were there."  
  
" Of course you were to busy staring at cute ass over there."  
  
"Oh come on now like you said I have some one" * some one who I really don't want to be with anymore but hey she doesn't have to know that. *  
  
"Well yeah but do you need help with your locker still? I bet I can get it open"  
  
" Be my guest"  
  
Serena step out the way to let Lita try.  
  
Lita pounded on it hard and then put in the code of the piece of paper Serena gave to her, and it open like it was never stuck in the first place.  
  
" Thanks Lita. I owe you one." Said Serena as she put away the books she didn't need.  
  
" No problem. But hey look I got to get to class. I heard my teacher would snap your head off if you were late. See you at lunch"  
  
Lita waved good-bye and head down the hall towards her class.  
  
*I should get going to don't want to be late for my first class anyway *  
  
###Lunch outside###  
  
Ami, Rei, Lita, and Serena were sitting on at a table talking about there first three classes. Mina couldn't make it because she was having lunch with that cute guy from earlier.  
  
"Man I mean this stuff is really easy. I hope that they start to give me more of a challenge." Ami said as she stuff a piece of a sandwich in her mouth.  
  
"That easy for you to say Miss. smarty-pants. You've always been great at work." Said Rei as she continued to eat"  
  
"Well I think not. I mean if you just apply your-"  
  
"What are you saying? That I don't try?!"  
  
"No, that's not it at all. All I'm saying is that you tend to forget your work time to time."  
  
"Well what do you think Lita? Do I stray from my work?"  
  
"You guys keep me out of this. This is your argument," Said Lita then continued to sip on her sprite.  
  
"Grrr..hey Serena what do you think?" asked Rei but finally notice the she wasn't even paying attention to them. "Hey! Earth to Serena! Is anybody at home?"  
  
"Nani?" Serena said coming out of her daze  
  
"Baka! You weren't even paying attention to me."  
  
"Yes I was!"  
  
"Honto ni (Really)? Then what did I ask you?" Said Rei with a smirk on her face. *I know she wasn't paying attention to me *  
  
"You said do I think that you stray from your work"  
  
"Lucky" Said Rei, then continued to argue with Ami.  
  
*That was close. If I got that wrong Rei would have thrown a fit. I really need to stop worrying about those dreams and illusion of seeing him. Last time I had them that just meant he was here but that can't be possible. I saw them leave. It's all in my head, right? *  
  
DDDDIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
"Rei we can continue this argument later. Right now I need to get to class. Don't want to be late. Bye!!!" said Ami and starting walking towards her class.  
  
"Hey Ami wait up! My class is that way also! See you guys later!" Shouted Lita as she ran off towards a waiting Ami.  
  
"Man, well see ya Serena. I advise you to get to class before you're late." Rei said then walked towards the stair leading to the second floor.  
  
" Yeah I better get going."  
  
DDDDDIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
"Man. This isn't far how come the final bell rings on me" Scream Serena as she ran down the hallway.  
  
A/N Well what do you think? I know its Slow but I promise things will pick up in the next chapter.  
  
Ai minna!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 lot of swearing

Konnichi wa minna!!! It's me Nypree. We'll I'm kind of stuck right now so let me know if this chapter is boring. Just e-mail me at Babyprincess6@Blackplanet.com okay? Well let's get on with the story shall we!!! I do not own Sailor Moon and this is the last time I will put this much swearing in a chapter. This has a lot but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
* = Thinking  
  
~ = Whispering.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
DDDIIINNNGGG!!!!  
  
"Finally. School is out for the day. Now I can go home and chow down on some good food." Said Serena walking towards her home. Rei offered to give her a ride but she refused it.  
  
When turning the corner she saw someone that looked a lot like Darien talking to some redheaded girl.  
  
~ Darien? No, that can't be him. He would never talk to some other girl when he's with me (even if I don't want to be with him) right? ~  
  
Serena slowly started walking closer. Obvious the two didn't notice her.  
  
*That is Darien *  
  
She stops walking. *Well I'll show them two. *  
  
Darien hadn't notice the Serena was marching her way towards them. He was completely engrossed with the girl.  
  
"Hello Darien. So nice to see you again." Said Serena with a forced smile one her face.  
  
"Hi Serena..umm..it not what you think." He could tell Serena was very mad.  
  
The red head looked towards Serena with a look of disgust on her face. "Darien who is this?" the girl said with annoyance in her voice.  
  
" I'm his girlfriend that who and might I ask who are you?"  
  
" I'm his fucking girlfriend, so I advise you to back the fuck off my man"  
  
" Bitch who the fuck you think you talking to? I'll knock-"  
  
"Serena, calm down" said Darien  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOIN ON!?"  
  
"Well if you want to know we been together for three and a half months now" Said the girl with a click of her tongue.  
  
"THREE AND A HALF MONTHS DARIEN!! THREE AND A HALF!!!"  
  
"Serena, baby look it just kind of happen"  
  
"You now what Darien you can go fuck your self, or this slut over here because I don't care anymore" Serena said the started walking away, but before she could take three step an hand wrap around her arm.  
  
Serena turn around and backhanded Darien.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again"  
  
"Bitch! You just hit my man"  
  
"Yep and I'm going to hit you now"  
  
Before the girl knew what happened, Serena punch her in her face; watch her crumple to the ground and cry over her busted nose.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a bitch, and as for you Darien.see ya"  
  
Then she turned around and started strutting her way home.  
  
###At home###  
  
"Serena" her mother called as she heard her coming through the door.  
  
She turns the kitchen to find her mother cooking dinner.  
  
"Nani?" Serena said as she took a seat at the table and faced her mother.  
  
Mrs.Tsukino turned and looked at her daughter and sense something was wrong (motherly instinct).  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she said and became worried.  
  
"Nothing. Daijobu(I'm Fine)."  
  
"Honto ni (really)."  
  
"Well alright then but I wanted to tell you that Darien called, and said he had to speak to you, and it was urgent. That's all."  
  
"Alright, then I'm going to go to my room. Tell me when dinner's ready"  
  
Serena started walking up the stair and heard her mother say "Don't I always".  
  
Once Serena was in her room and her door was closed, she ran to her phone and called up Mina.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Said Mina as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hey, Mina it's Serena."  
  
"Hey Serena I was just about to call you."  
  
"Well I have something important to tell you. It's about Darien."  
  
"Nani?" (What)  
  
So Serena proceeded to tell her the whole story.  
  
"Well Serena you never truly loved him in the first place." (Mina's the only person she told)  
  
"I know but he cheated, and made me feel kind of worthless. He didn't even have the respect to just break up with me."  
  
"Hey, look I'll call you back later because I have to go. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Serena hung up the phone and relaxed a little bit.  
  
*That actually felt kind of good to slap him. No good dog that's what he is. *  
  
"Serena dinner's ready"  
  
She ran down stair and started to chow down.  
  
###After Dinner In Serena's Room###  
  
Serena changed into her sleepwear (T-shirt and undies), laid down on her bed.  
  
She started to watch TV but fell asleep.  
  
The last thing she remembers doing besides watching TV was looking at the time and seeing it was 10:33.  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!  
  
Serena was sleeping until the phone rang (no duh huh).  
  
"Mmm..moshi moshi?" She answered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hello Serena. It's me Darien."  
  
"Darien do you know what time it is? It's 3:30 in the morning( A/N why do people call you after midnight? I mean come on now it what 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning.)  
  
"Ne (eh).Well yeah but you never called me."  
  
"That means that I didn't want to speak to you"  
  
"Come on Serena, we can make this work."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"No we can't Darien. You cheated on me and you know what I really don't want to be with you anymore. I am stepping out of this loveless relationship."  
  
"SERENA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!!! WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!!!" He yelled in an angry, sadistic voice.  
  
"Not anymore Darien. We're threw. I'm changing my destining. So GOODBYE!!!"  
  
Serena hung up the phone and disconnected it from the wall.  
  
A/N  
  
Konbon wa minna.  
  
I'm done with this chapter, no more, no more.  
  
But I have a question for ya'll. Do you think that just because Serena said it was over that Darien would take that as an okay? We'll see ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

"I really like what you've. done to I can't really explain I'm so into you." Fabulous featuring Tamia.  
  
Konnichi wa minna!!! This is that bishoujo Nypree coming to give you the next chapter in this story. Sorry it took me so long. I kind of had a problem with in my school since I started three weeks after school started. Now I go to school from 1:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. Well and my mind had what is called writer's block plus once I started again I deleted it all without saving it. Stupid huh? Don't know why I did that but yeah anyways.  
  
I really would like to get reviews I mean come on people I feel lonely that no one is telling me how my story is but thanx to those who already had reviewed. There truly the one's that love me. (Crying)  
  
Well on (Sniff) with the story (Sniff Sniff).  
  
*.* = Thinking  
  
~.~ = Whispering  
  
(.) = Me being annoying ; )  
  
%^%^%%^%Chapter Four%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Serena walked out her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
She looked out her window next to her vanity. It was a rainy, and glooming day. One of those days's when you really don't want to do anything.  
  
"That was a refreshing shower considered how tired I was. Better get ready for a boring day at school."  
  
Serena turned around towards her bad to get her cloths she laid out, but saw Darien sitting next to them. (Okay, the reason why she didn't notice him before in because he was covered by those things the draped down the side of your bed, you know what I talking bout those sheet like things that hang down your posts. Well now he moved it back to look at her.)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND IN MY ROOM!?"  
  
"I came here to talk to you Serena." He got off her bed and started to slowly walk towards her.  
  
"Think about this. If were not together there will be no crystal Tokyo."  
  
"I thought about it long and hard when I saw you with that bitch, and I don't want to have anything to do with you at all. I rather. I rather. be with some guy who has spiky jet black hair, cold hard onyx eyes, and evil smirk who tried to kill the world with some crazy name like Vegeta (Me like Vegeta for you anime illiterate ones he's from Dragon Ball Z.). As far as crystal Tokyo.it'll happen but just not with you."  
  
"How when you don't even have a king" he said with a chuckle.  
  
He was now standing in front of her about 2 feet away.  
  
*Okay Serena your big mouth bit off more then it could chew. Baka mouth. *  
  
" I don't have to tell you. You might try and ruin it for me"  
  
She stuck out her tongue only to be grab by a pair of rough hands and slam hard into the wall next to her bathroom door. (You know what the perfect song came on at this part on the radio. Ashantie "Rain on me." Think about hat song will you're reading this part. Gomen)  
  
"No other man will be allow to touch what is rightfully mines. You are mine only and will always be mine you hear me!!!" he said in a low deadly voice which made his grip on her arms even tighter.  
  
"DARIEN LET ME GO!!!!NOW!!" she yelled as she struggles to get loose.  
  
She kicked him in the balls (YOU GO GIRL!!! Gomen) which made him let go. She then grabbed by his hair and slammed his face into her up rising knee, ran into the bathroom, slammed and locked the door behind her. She fell to the floor with her back pressed against the door. She didn't even notice that her towel has fallen off during her ordeal.  
  
There was a hard pound at the door a few minutes later, which cause Serena to scrabble away and climb into her tub.  
  
"SERENA!!!!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE DARIEN!!!!!"  
  
She cried as she watch the door continuously bump.  
  
The door finally busted open.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and screamed as she heard Darien's shoes advancing towards her way.  
  
"SERENA!!!! SERENA!!!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see her mother leaning over her with a concerned look on her face only a mother can have for their baby.  
  
"Baby are you okay? You were screaming like you were being killed or something"  
  
"Nani? Oh hai. I just had a nightmare that's all."  
  
*It was a dream. It was all a dream, but it felt so real. (Have you ever had a dream were you was being chase or to some standard like that and you wake up and your heart is pounding like you really were being chased. Well that's how she feel's right now.)  
  
"Well you only have ten minutes left to sleep anyway so you could go back to sleep if you want to. Are you sure that you're okay?  
  
"Daijobu"(I'm fine)  
  
"Honto ni"(Really)  
  
"Hai"(Yes)  
  
"Alright then see downstairs for breakfast"  
  
She kissed her daughter and gave her one more concern look then left the room to go downstairs closing the door behind her.  
  
Serena sat up and look out her window at her mothers garden when she saw someone that looked like Seiya.  
  
~Seiya~  
  
She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them and also to make sure she wasn't seeing things like last time.  
  
When she opened them again he wasn't there.  
  
~This is really starting to get creepy~  
  
Serena did her regular routine of getting ready in the morning.  
  
Today she decided to wear a black thick heal boots, with red from-fitting pants, with a tight black top that has elbow length sleeves and a low cut v- neck. She put small rose buds in her that she picked from her mother's garden. After she applied her lip-gloss, she left to go downstairs and wait in the kitchen for Rei to come and pick her up for school.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hi meatball head" Was what Serena was greeted with from her little brother when she came and sat down in the kitchen.  
  
" Hey you annoying little brother that needs to stop calling me meatball head."  
  
"I don't have to"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Please Children no more. You're going to give me a headache." Said Mrs.Tsukino "Serena, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
"Go to go. Love ya'll"  
  
With that good-bye Serna was out the door and on her way top school.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"That was some weird dream of yours" Said Rei as she pulled into the student parking  
  
"I know but what does it mean. I know Darien can have a temper at times but do you really think he would hurt me because I left him two weeks ago.?"  
  
It was two weeks into school (So I wont lose everyone it was just kind of an add on so if you're confuse well then I'll try to explain it in the story). Darien has been calling Serena non-stop but she refuses to talk to and the last time she did talk to him he was talking in a cynical voice. She told everyone what happened between her a Darien and they said they thought is was about time. Rei even said he tried hitting on her a couple of times but didn't want to tell Serena because she my think that she just jealous.  
  
Rei and Serena got out the car and started to walk to the school building.  
  
"No I don't think so. He was jerk anyways."  
  
"Yeah but I still have feeling for him. I mean I was seriously thinking that it might not be so bad in the future and that things between him and me would get better. But then I saw him with that girl that was acting like a bitch in heat the way she was all over him and I didn't want anything to do with him but know I don't know anymore."  
  
They were at the lockers now and getting the thing's they needed for there first class.  
  
Rei shut her locker and put her free hand on Serena shoulder and said  
  
"Look, he didn't deserve you and if he cheated on you once he'll cheat on you in the future okay? I have to go to class so I'll see you and the others at lunch. See ya Serena"  
  
"See ya Rei" Shouted Serena at Reis retreating form.  
  
She closed her locker and started to walk to her class when she heard the first bell.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena was sitting down at her desk when the final bell rang and when the teacher walked in the class. The teacher was talking about something but Serena wasn't paying attention until she said "Class we have a new student he's all the way here from America." (Made it up, so just telling you ahead of time.)  
  
She stopped doodling on the inside of her book and looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Alright young man you can come in now" said Miss. Naeko  
  
*It's a guy. Wonder if he's cute *  
  
When the guy step into the classroom Serena couldn't believe who it was. I mean she thought she dozed off some time in class and was dreaming this.  
  
She pinched her-self just to make sure she wasn't.  
  
~I guess I'm not dreaming~  
  
The mysterious fellow looked around the class and then looked at dead at her.  
  
She stared into a pair of eyes that she hasn't seen for a long time.  
  
"Please introduce your self to the class"  
  
(A/N) Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy. What does Serena dream of Darien mean? Who is this new student who has stopped Serena dead in her tracks? And why am I so hungry? Kind of off subject with that question. Just bringing some comedy I hope. Well I hope that I get reviews for this. Man please tell me how you like it so far. I'm kind of making thing up as I go on with the story. That's what so fun but yeah anyways a preview of the next chapter. No that would just spoil it but I'm not going to write anymore until I get at least 3 reviews for this. But yeah I think I might just open a chibi anime daycare where the creators can drop characters (As chibi forms) off for the day. I'm going to go eat and get ready for the movies. Bai- bye minna!!! Ai minna!!! E-mail me at Babyprincess6@Blackplanet.com. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You got me lifted, shifted, higher then the ceiling, and oowee it's the ultimate feeling. You got me lifted feeling do gifted suga how you get so fly. Suga suga how you get so ffllyy, suga suga how you get so fly, suga suga how you get so ffllyy, suga suga how you get so fly." Forgot who sung this song -_-'  
  
Ohayo minna!!! Well as you can see this is chapter five. Yes chapter five. Well I really don't have anything to say except that I am writing this at 1:03 a.m. If you're wondering why I writing so early probably because I'm bored have nothing else to but put out the next chapter so yeah it will be out quicker if my BIG HEADED SISTER GETS OFF THE PHONE!!!!! SHE TALKS FOREVER ABOUT NOTHING REALLY!!! Well I might put some of her phone conversation on here for everyone enjoyment. Some of the conversations are funny and interesting. *Grins evilly * No I wont do that I'm to nice.  
  
Well here you go all readers!!!   
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
*.* = Thinking  
  
~.~ = Whispering  
  
^!^!^!^!^! Chapter 5^!^!^!^!^!  
  
"Moshi moshi minna. My name is Taiki (Forgot how to spell his name. Someone tell me if that's right. P.s. Fooled ya didn't I.). It's a pleasure to be in your class." He said with a bow.  
  
He was wearing a white T-shirt, with light faded baggy blue jeans. Above in he's left ear was a small golden hoop. (I think an upper piecing in a boys ear is so cute!!!)  
  
*That wasn't there when he left * Thought Serena (Duh!!)  
  
"Thank you Taiki. Now where would you like to sit? How about by Lisa?"  
  
Taiki looked to the girl the teacher was pointing to and decided against it because she was licking her lips and winking her eye at him  
  
"If it's okay with you I would like to sit next to Serena."  
  
"Sure but how do you know her name?"  
  
"We're old friends." He said as he took a set next to Serena.  
  
Serena just look wide-eyed at Taiki  
  
~ What are you doing here ~  
  
~ We came back to see you guys. We missed you all. Didn't you get the visions of seeing Seiya everywhere? ~  
  
~ That was him? I'm going to kill him. He made me think I was going crazy~  
  
He just chuckled at this statement.  
  
~ Does your princess know about this? ~  
  
~ Fortunately she doesn't. ~  
  
~ Why do you say it like that? ~  
  
"SERENA IF YOU DON'T QUIT TALKING IMMEDIATELY I WILL GIVE YOU A DETENTION YOUNG LADY!!!!"  
  
"Gomen"  
  
Serena glared at Taiki who just chuckled at the commotion.  
  
~ It's not funny Taiki ~  
  
~Oh but it is ~  
  
~ Anyways, why doesn't she know? ~  
  
~ Because she would have a fit if she knows that we have came to see you guys. She really doesn't like the fact that Seiya really like you. Call it jealousy. ~  
  
~ So we're Yaten and Seiya? ~  
  
~ In there classes of course. Were all going to meet you at lunch. Do you guys still sit underneath that big tree? ~  
  
~ Yeah ~  
  
~ Well we'll see you then. ~  
  
Class continued with no more talking from Taiki,or Serena.  
  
DDDIIINNNGGG  
  
"Got to go Serena. See you at lunch" said Taiki as he left her in her to get her things and leave"  
  
*I can't believe she would be mad cause Seiya likes me. She needs a man *  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After her third class it was time for lunch. Serena walked towards the big tree where Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami were all sitting.  
  
"Hey minna!!!" Said Serena as she took a seat next to Lita.  
  
"Hey!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Guess what you guys?"  
  
They all at Serena with a what expression.  
  
"The old gang is back."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What old gang?" Said Rei.  
  
"I was talking about Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. They're all here."  
  
As if they knew they were being talked about, all three of them appeared in front walking towards them.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! TAIKI!!!" Screamed Lita as she ran to him and engulfed him and a big hug, which Taiki returned.  
  
Mina looked at Yaten.  
  
*Damn he looks good *  
  
Yaten was wearing dark baggy blue jeans with a baby blue T-shirt with the saying "Everyone has a chance in the spot light." On the front and on the back was "So wait when I'm done with it." His bottom lip was pieced (I think that it's sexy on guys too to have a bar piecing with the round ball at the tip just below your bottom lip.) also.  
  
*That's new, but damn it just makes him even sexier * Thought Mina (Of course)  
  
"Hey Mina. Long time no see." Said Yaten with a smirk.  
  
Serena was watching Mina reaction to Yaten when a figure block her sun causing her to look up and see whom it was.  
  
" Hey Bunny" Said Seiya with a sexy smirk.  
  
" H..h..hi Seiya"  
  
Serena took in what he was wearing which was a loose fitting black t-shirt with the saying "Just do it!! (Nike). Some dark baggy blue jeans, with some black and white air force ones.  
  
"OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Said Ami she finally took notice of them.  
  
"We came to see you guys. Is that so bad?" Said Yaten with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"No but does your princess know"  
  
"She'll probably find out in two days"  
  
"Why two days" This time it was Rei that asked this.  
  
Taiki answered her with "Because that's the day she normally comes out to watch us train, or normally it's her free day if she doesn't have any meeting."  
  
"Well we all should do something after school. You know like go to the movies and dinner." Suggested Mina while still looking at Yaten lips. *I can't believe he got his lip pierced. I wonder what it would be to kiss him. *  
  
Mina, Lita, Yaten, Taiki, Rei all tried to figure out what movie they should go see and where should they eat. Ami was reading something in her book as usually, while Serena couldn't take her eyes off of Seiya.  
  
"So how have you been Bunny?" Asked Seiya as he laid down in the grass next to her.  
  
"I've been fine" Said Serena nervously looking down at the grass trying not to stare at his muscled arms. *I see he has been keeping in shape. No duh. He has a princess to protect of course he has to keep in shape *  
  
"How are you and Darien doing?"  
  
"Where not. together anymore. I broke up with him after I found out he was cheating on me."  
  
Seiya laught at this.  
  
"What so funny" Said Serena becoming angry.  
  
"Nothing. Just. why would he want to cheat when he has someone as special you?"  
  
"Correction had someone as special as me"  
  
"Anyway"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I haven't.you know"  
  
"What.have sex with him yet"  
  
Serena faced turned a beet red color.  
  
"Yes" she answered in a timid voice  
  
"Hn"  
  
*Good, good, good, good she didn't let him to her *  
  
Serena looked at Seiya as he yawn and notice something baby blue in his mouth. (Can you guess what it is? I'll give you two clues. 1) Taiki has his upper left ear pierce with a hoop. 2) Yaten has his bottom lip pierce with a diamond stud anywayz. ON WITH THE STORY!!)  
  
"Seiya. can I ask you a question?"  
  
Seiya chuckled  
  
"You just did"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"But you can ask another one"  
  
"What's that in your mouth"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act stupid with me mister. I'm talking about that baby blue ball"  
  
"Oh you mean this"  
  
Seiya stuck out his tongue so Serena could get a better look.  
  
In the baby blue ball was a silver cresset moon.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT YOU'R TONGUE PIERCE!! Did it hurt? Did you cry?"  
  
Seiya laugh hard this time.  
  
"What. you.you.think.I can't.handle a pain this little." He said in between fits of laughter.  
  
"No it wasn't that. I'm just saying that. I'm shocked you got your tongue pierced. Does it feel funny? Why do people get their tongue pierce in the first place?"  
  
"Well to answer your first question no not anymore and to answer your second question-"  
  
Before he could finish the bell rang.  
  
"Okay it's all decided. Well go to the Crown Royal Theater (Do not own it. It is a actual theater up here) tonight at 7:30 to see a movie and go out to eat at the Ghiradelli (Just read it off the coffee cup that I'm drinking my pop out of). See ya every one" said Rei and ran off towards her class.  
  
Everyone agreed and left except for Taiki and Yaten who wanted up for Seiya.  
  
Seiya stood up and help Serena up also.  
  
"You didn't answer my second question." She said with a pout.  
  
Seiya grab his backpack then leaned over and whispered in her ear ~Some people get to pleasure their partner if you know what I mean. ~  
  
Serena was completely shocked. She just thought they get it for fun.  
  
"See ya tonight Bunny" With that last statement Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were off to the fourth class.  
  
The words the Seiya said in Serena ear was ringing though her head that she didn't even notice that the final bell rang and she was standing there looking like a complete idiot.  
  
*To pleasure there partner *  
  
She knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Kuso (shit). I'm late for class" Serena said as she finally realized and grab her backpack.  
  
Serena ran down the hall to get to her class before she got a detention.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena was running home as fast as a cheetah. She had got a detention and had to stay two hours after school. She got out at 4:30 p.m. and it took her at least 45 minutes to get to her house even at her top speed (You know she has to stop and take breaths).  
  
When Serena rounded the corner she ran into someone who caused her to crash to the floor.  
  
"Gomen nasai I really didn't mean to run into you. It was a complete acci-"  
  
She stop talking a she notice who it was.  
  
Darien.  
  
"Hello Serena.how have you been?" He said offering her a hand to get her up.  
  
Serena swatted his hand away and stood up.  
  
"I'm doing perfectly fine thank you." She said as she dusted off her pants.  
  
"Well that's good. I was hoping that we could hang out sometime. I mean I know where not together anymore but we can still be friends can't we?"  
  
Serena looked Darien straight in his eyes and said.  
  
"Look Darien if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for a date. Good-bye Darien"  
  
She tried to walk pass him but he grab her arm and pulled her roughly to his chest.  
  
"What date? With who?" He said in a calm voice but his eye was twitching with anger.  
  
She just glared at Darien for his attempt to keep her there.  
  
"Darien that is none of your business now let me go or else."  
  
He laught at her little threat.  
  
"Or else what"  
  
"Or else I'm going to bet the shit out of your punk ass." Said a manly (Couldn't think of any other word) voice right behind Darien.  
  
Darien turned around and was completely shocked to see who it was.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Shouted Darien.  
  
Serena wiggle her arms out of Darien grip and ran to stand next to Seiya.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I came here to steal Serena away from you but you fucked up enough that I don't have to." Seiya said with a grin.  
  
"Listen buddy (Don't you hate when your arguing with someone or about to get in a fight with that person and that person says some corny shit like 'listen buddy' or something. That just makes me want to kick their ass even more.), Serena and I will get back together and there nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Oh like hell we will. I'm not getting back with your butt ever. You hurt me to much."  
  
"See Darien she doesn't want you anymore so give it up. Now if you'll excuse the lady and I. We have to get ready for OUR date. Good day."  
  
Seiya open the door to his car for Serena and closed it behind her.  
  
"She mine and mine only" Said Darien to Seiya (duh Nypree).  
  
Seiya walked up to Darien and got so close that their the tips of their nose was touching.  
  
"You look here Darien. I see the situation like this. If you touch Serena ever again, I will personally cut of your balls, have each one made into an earring, then dipped in gold and give them to Serena so every time you see her wearing your balls in her ears, you'll think of what a punk bitch you really are and what happens when you touch my bunny. Got it? Good. Good- bye."  
  
Seiya got in the drivers side and took off.  
  
"What that that all about?" Asked Serena as Seiya drove on the way to her house.  
  
She was A little angry that she didn't get to hear what Seiya had to say to Darien.  
  
"Nothing much just little warning." Said Seiya.  
  
"What were you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just a little shopping for my apartment."  
  
Seiya looked at her with a sexy smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just look beautiful."  
  
Serena blushed at his comment.  
  
The rest of the way to her house they were silent. Just listening the song "Ecstasy" by Avont.  
  
(Just wanted to put that here. Hehe)  
  
Seiya pulled his midnight blue Firebird in front of Serena house.  
  
She got out the car and leaned in his open window.  
  
"Arigato for what you did today."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He reached over and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
  
"No one messes with my bunny and you know that. If he bothers you again then just tell me and I'll make my threat comes true."  
  
"Okay. Are you still coming to pick me up for the movies?" she asked walking backwards towards her door.  
  
"Yeah. Go to go Serena. Still got to pick up a few things before I come and get you."  
  
"Okay. See ya Seiya"  
  
Serena Ran into her house and ran up to her room trying to decide what to were to the dinner and the movies.  
  
Seiya was long gone now.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was 7: 50 p.m. and Seiya hasn't showed up yet  
  
*The movie doesn't start until 8:30 so maybe I'm just early *  
  
BEEEP BEEP!!  
  
"THAT HIM!! HE'S HERE!!"  
  
Serena ran down stairs and asker her mom how she looked. (I like fashion so I like to describe outfits sometimes.)  
  
She was wearing fitting dark blue jeans that hugged her curvy hips. A tan half shirt that fit her upper body to perfection, with a bellowing sleeve. Tan boots. Around her neck was a small fishbone style gold chain (If you don't know what a fishbone style chain looks like then you don't know your jewelry) with a bunny in the middle joining the to ends. In her ear also were small dangling bunnies to finish off her look.  
  
"You look lovely. Now do you have protection?"  
  
"MOM!! THIS ISN'T ONE OF THOSE DATES!!! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!!"  
  
"I know but just in case you feel the need. You know me and your father-"  
  
"Mom I got to go. Love you."  
  
Serena was out the door before she could even here what her mom was going to say next.  
  
She stood at her front door and watch Seiya get out his car with two-dozen white roses.  
  
*DAMN!! I DIDN'T KNOW HE COULD GET SEXIER *  
  
Seiya was wearing baggy black Sean John jeans with a gray Sean John T-shirt with a boy on the front saying, "You know you want me" and on the back said, "So come and get me." Shoes were some gray timberline. He had a tear drop diamond stud in his right ear. No Other jewelry on what so ever (beside the tongue piercing).  
  
She walk towards him and he handed her the white roses.  
  
"Arigato Seiya" She said smelling the roses.  
  
"Let me go put these in some water real quick."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She ran in her house and ran back out.  
  
"That was kind of quick,"  
  
"Yeah I asked my mom to put them in some water."  
  
"Well here you go princess. Your chariot awaits."  
  
Seiya open the passenger car door and close it when Serena was safely inside.  
  
He got in the driver side and was driving to the movie theater.  
  
On the way to the theater there was silence again and all the was playing was R.Kelly Remix to Ignition.  
  
When they arrive at the movie theater, Yaten and Mina were there also were Taiki and Lita. Ami had to study like always, and Rei had to watch the temple.  
  
They bought tickets to see " The Fighting Temptations" The boys paid the girls way in and also bought their popcorn and drinks. (All ya'll boys should do this for your girl. If you don't then you aight no man at all. I mean I'll help if you need it, but you should come prepared.)  
  
Once they were in there to find their seats. Yaten and mina went their own way and so did Taiki and Lita.  
  
"How about we sit over there near the wall?" Seiya said  
  
"Sure why not." Said Serena  
  
They got in the seat and settle in. After a moment the movie started. The lights went off and it was pitch black in the theater until they started rolling the previews.  
  
Seiya put his arm around Serena shoulder, which made Serena kind of lean in on him.  
  
About half way thru the movie Seiya said something to Serena.  
  
"Are you uncomfortable bunny?"  
  
Serena looked up and notice how close they were. If she moves just a little closer she could kiss his full lips.  
  
Seiya seemed to notice this too.  
  
*I wish he would kiss me *  
  
*I wonder if she wants to kiss me. I'm going to go for it. *  
  
Seiya leaned closer to Serena ever so lightly brushed his full burgundy lips across her full pink ones. Serena closed her eyes at the feeling. When she didn't object (Who would) he kiss her fully on the lips also closing his eyes loosing his self in the moment. He was a little surprised that she kissed back. The kiss turned into heated passion and Seiya brush his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips a little which Seiya took as an invitation inside to explore her mouth. Serena gasp as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and tease hers.  
  
*I completely forgot about his tongue ring. It feels so good *  
  
He moved his tongue around so that his tongue ring was slide across the roof and the sides of her mouth. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She had never felt this way with Darien and she had never experience a kiss that holds so much passion. Seiya deepen the kiss just like she wanted. He nudge her tongue with his so she would know to do the same. At first she was scare to put her tongue in his mouth but she did and what she found was something she didn't expect.  
  
*His mouth taste like chocolate mmmm. *  
  
*She Taste like Strawberries (Chocolate cover strawberries hehe you know because his mouth is chocolate and her mouth is strawberries 0.0 bad thought. Chocolate = Seiya and strawberries = Serena Chocolate cover Strawberries. Me naughty hehe.). *  
  
After a minute Seiya was the one to finally the one to break the kiss.  
  
They were both out of breath.  
  
Serena blushed a crimson red and return to watch the movie  
  
*I can't believe that just happen. Never was like I thought it would be. *  
  
Seiya continue to watch the movie  
  
*I want more. but when she ready. I think I'm going to see if were officially a couple. *  
  
They continued to watch what was left of the movies.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They had finished the movies and were at the restaurant finishing their meals they order. Boys paid for the girls like true gentlemen.  
  
Serena and Seiya didn't say anything unless they were being address by one of the others. But they didn't notice, they were caught up to much in there date.  
  
On the drive home, Serena and Seiya didn't say a thin to each other. They listen to Ashanti "Baby" (You know baby baby baby baby baby she really need to learn a new word.)  
  
Seiya stopped in front of Serena house, got out the car, let Serena out and walked her to door.  
  
"Arigato for the lovely date and.good-night Seiya"  
  
"Bunny wait.about tonight at the movies.what does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Serena as she looked at her feet.  
  
"Are we a couple or are we not?"  
  
Serena looked Seiya in his blue eyes and said.  
  
%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY CLIFFY!!!!!! Your probably thinking oh they're going to get together. Maybe the will, or I could be evil and they couldn't. What will happen between Darien and Serena? What will happen between Seiya and Serena? Will she say yes or will she say no?  
  
If I don't get a least 3 review for this chapter well then I going to have her say fuck off to Seiya. No not really just I want three reviews before I put out the next chapter. But you might never now. I might just have her say no. I really am leaning towards the no.  
  
Till next time!!!!  
  
Bai-Bye mina ai ya!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's getting hot in here (So hot) so take off all your cloths. I am getting so hot I wanna take my cloths off. It's getting hot in here (So hot) so take off all your cloths. I am getting so hot I wanna take my cloths off" Nelly "Hot in here"  
  
Konba wa minna!!! How is everyone today? I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story this is so great. Even if I didn't get 3 reviews, I was still going to put out this chapter cause lets face it right now. I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN FEED MY REVIEWERS ANOTHER PIECE OF STORY!!!! I'M SO F***ING HAPPY. Don't you hate when you're reading something and they have the stars to replace the letters. Like we don't know what the stars stand for. Sorry minna that I didn't tell you the kind of dreams she was having of Seiya. I started to but then in the end I decide to just put them later on in the story so there not going to be about him coming..(Mind in the gutter) back to earth just a little different. So don't think I have this whole story planned out because the truth is I DON'T! I'm just making it up as I go. Hehehe.  
  
Anyways ppl (People) enjoy the story!!!  
  
*.* = Thinking  
  
~.~ = Whispering  
  
$%^$%^Chapter 6$%^$%^  
  
Serena looked back at Seiya into his gorgeous face and twinkling eyes and said  
  
"You haven't asked properly yet. Just because we kissed doesn't me anything. Just kidding. But you still haven't asked properly."  
  
"Okay okay. Serena Tsukino, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Serena held her hand to her chest and act like she lacking oxygen.  
  
"Well.Seiya it so.so sudden. I don't know. I need air"  
  
Seiya just busted up laughing.  
  
"Serena stop playing around and tell me the answer cause if it's a no I have to go get another woman."  
  
"What! You would leave me like that? You know what the answer was yes but I might just change my mind you know."  
  
Serena crossed her arms and stuck up her chin in a defiance stance to show that she was serious, but Seiya saw the sparkle in her eye and knew that she was playing.  
  
"Ne (eh) for real. Come on bunny I'm begging you."  
  
"Then get on your knees" Said Serena as she pointed to the ground.  
  
"Fine I will"  
  
He started get down on his knees but Serena stopped him.  
  
"I was just playing. Yes I will be your girlfriend"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
He engulf her in a bear hug, but a gentle one.  
  
"Okay bunny how about this. Since tomorrow is Friday how about you and the girls come to Miami with Yaten, Taiki, and my-self? Kind of like our first date."  
  
"Miami?! Honto ni?!"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
"I would love to but got to ask my parents and I have to see with the girls but I'm sure they would love to go. Were you just planning this trip like you knew I was going to say yes?"  
  
"No, not at all. It just that we have to go to a photo shoot since you know the Star lights are back and Miami was the first place to offer so we accepted."  
  
"Serena it that you?"  
  
"Yes mom it's me."  
  
The front door opened and out step Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Hello Tsukino-san." Seiya said with a bow  
  
"Why hello there young man and might I ask who you are?"  
  
"Mom meet Seiya my date for this evening. Seiya meet my mother."  
  
Seiya kiss the back of Mrs. Tsukino hand, which in the process caused her to blush like a young schoolgirl.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the lovely woman who raised such a lovely daughter."  
  
"Why.thank you Seiya, but Serena dear I thought your date was with Darien?"  
  
Serena sighed an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Mom I told you that Darien and I broke up."  
  
"Oh"  
  
All three of them stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Seiya said.  
  
"Well I should get going. Goodnight bunny. Lovely meeting you Tsukino-chan"  
  
Seiya gave them a bow and left for his car.  
  
"WAIT SEIYA!!! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Serena ran towards Seiya and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
~I can't get a better one then that~ said Seiya with a pout.  
  
~I would but my mom is right there~  
  
He looked over here shoulder and saw here mom keeping a watchful eye on them two.  
  
~I guess your right but here's my number. Call me late tonight so I can know if you and the girls are coming with us this weekend. ~  
  
"Pleasure meeting you Tsukino-san"  
  
Serena waved goodbye and so did her mother as he took off down the road.  
  
She and he mother walked in the house together.  
  
As her mom shut the door Serena was racing up the stair to call the girls and see what there plans for the weekend were.  
  
"Serena come back down here." Her mother said as she walk into the kitchen and took a seat.  
  
*Why, why, why does she always do this? Man I still can't believe that their here, and I can't believe I might be going to the U.S.A. and Miami at that. *  
  
"Yes mother?" said Serena as she stop in the door way to the kitchen.  
  
"Have a seat dear"  
  
She sat right across form her.  
  
"I just wanted to know if that boy is apart of the singing group called the Star lights?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well can you get me hi autograph?"  
  
"Um.sure.why not" She said with a confused voice.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Well you see.the star lights are going to Miami for a photo shoot and I was wonder if I could go?"  
  
"How are your grades?"  
  
"There fine all above Ds."  
  
"Well I need to see a report from you teachers, and if there what you say they are well then you can go as long as someone else goes with you, and when will you be back?"  
  
Serena jumped up out of her chair and ran over to her mom to give her a huge hug.  
  
"We'll be back on Tuesday night."  
  
"You'll be missing school?"  
  
"There no school due to rebuilding the cafeteria."  
  
"Thanks mom I love you so much."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Now go to bed young lady remember only if you have good grades."  
  
Serena ran up to her room a lighting speed.  
  
Once she was in there with her door closed and locked she started to jump up and down like a crazy maniac.  
  
Ring ring ring.  
  
She ran to her phone on her vanity and trip over her own feet as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi" said Serena in a hurt voice.  
  
"Serena it's me Mina. Are you all right?"  
  
"Daijobu"  
  
"Honto ni"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Well will you come to Miami with me and the star light cause I asked everyone else and they said the were to busy except Lita of course."  
  
"I was just about to call you and ask you the same thing?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I guess were going to Miami."  
  
"Only if I have good grades."  
  
"I sure you do Serena."  
  
"Yeah.Well I see you at school tomorrow because I have to get ready for bed that's if I can get some sleep you know. To excited."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"See you later."  
  
After she hung up with Mina she called Seiya right away and told him that Her, Lita, and Mina will be going. He said alright and that they'll pick them up before the flight.  
  
Serena hung of the phone, threw on her nightgown, climbed in the bed and start to watch TV.  
  
About half way threw her favorite adult swim program, Trigun (I think Vash is so sexy.), she heard and cracking outside her window.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" Asked Serena as she poked her head outside her window (That was so much like in the movies where the girl hears a noise and decide to check it out but in the end ends up getting killed.)  
  
No one but the wind answered.  
  
"Must have need a raccoon or something."  
  
Serena closed her window, locked it, and climbed back into bed.  
  
When her shop was off, she turned off her TV, and fell fast asleep.  
  
Little did she know that someone was actually outside her window peeking in on her.  
  
"Miami I see. Well I will see you in Miami my sweet love. You will be mine no matter what."  
  
The mysterious figure sulked off in the shadows with cynical laughter leading behind him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(I'm skipping the whole getting dress in the morning and the school session. Just didn't feel like writing it write now.)  
  
DDDIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
"Finally school is out!!! Were going to Miami!!" Shouted Mina as her and Serena walked towards Serena house.  
  
Rei didn't come to school today so they had to walk other wise Rei normally gives them a ride.  
  
"I can't believe were gong to the states. Wow.I wonder what the boys will look like there." Said Mina in a daze  
  
"That's just like you. Always thinking about boys."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking. Remember all the boy hunts we use to go on."  
  
"Yeah.that was before I started to go out with Darien." Said Serena in a sadness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah but guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!!!" Shouted Mina as she jumped up in down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah but now I have some one new."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Serena just blushed and kept quiet, but Mina wouldn't let it be as she kept asking who it was over and over.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you as soon as we get in my room. My mom will ease drop you know."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The duo walk up to Serena room to start packing her cloths after they said their greeting to her mother. They had about 4 hours before the flight left.  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
"Kuso (shit) what did I do now."  
  
Serena ran down stair to see a very angry mother in the kitchen door way.  
  
"Were do you think your going young lady?!!!"  
  
"You said I could go on the trip remember?"  
  
"Were is your progress report?"  
  
Serena dug in her jean pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino grab the paper, unfolded it and looked it over. After she read it a very surprised looked replaced the angry look on her face.  
  
"Serena I'm so proud of you. Not a single F or D."  
  
"Does this mean I can still go."  
  
"Yes as long as you get the kitchen done."  
  
"Great."  
  
She ran back up stair to see all her cloths scattered across the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Oh me? I'm just pulling out some outfits that I think would be sexy on you in Miami." After she said that she went back to throwing cloths around the room.  
  
"You're going to clean this up."  
  
"All right. Don't be such a bitch."  
  
"I'm not being a bitch."  
  
Serena started to pack outs that she choose away in her suitcase include her shoes and accessories in another. In the mean time Mina was picking up the rest that weren't chosen and put them back in their rightful place.  
  
They had about three hours left before they would leave.  
  
"So who is this guy?" asked Mina as she laid on the floor next to Serena.  
  
"You know him."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Mina thought about it for a minute. Then it finally dawned on her.  
  
"Seiya!!!?"  
  
"Yep. That's my man now."  
  
"I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Why thank you so much kind lady."  
  
They both started to giggle at what Serena just said, but then went quiet when it wasn't funny anymore.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Mina as she and Serena laid on the floor.  
  
"Do you even have your stuff packed?"  
  
"Yep. Did it last night."  
  
"Were is it?"  
  
"It's with Yaten."  
  
Serena jump up and stood over Mina  
  
"You had him at your house last night?"  
  
"Yeah what the big deal?"  
  
Serena plopped down on Mina stomach and asked.  
  
"What did ya'll do?" With a sly tone.  
  
"Nothing just watched TV."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai. He took my suitcase to the private plane were supposed to be taking. That's it."  
  
"Okay. I still don't believe you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She got off Mina and sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"SERENA!!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO DO THIS KITCHEN!!!!" (Don't you hate when your mom or dad yells at you to do this or do that. I know I do.)  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Mina just laughs and said, "I guess that's what we do know."  
  
They both got up and went to clean the kitchen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene Change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was dark out-side with gray clouds scattered over the night sky. Light rain tapped at the window and streaks of lighting could be seen in the distance.  
  
Serena, Mina, and the three male companions were on the private jet to Miami. They had about another five hours before they reach their final destination. They been on the jet for about two hours and already Serena was restless. Mina was over there with Yaten all cuddle up while watching a movie on the screen ahead. (I'm trying to be more descriptive now. But I need some help so if you have any suggestion e-mail me at Markeia29@hotmail.com. Back to the story.)  
  
*So this is very exciting. *  
  
Serena looked at Mina and Yaten and wanted to be like that with Seiya but he was talking to Taiki about their photo shot the early next morning, while Lita slept peacefully on his shoulder.  
  
*This sucks. I want him to be here with me not him. *  
  
She just turned her head and continues to watch the streaks of lighting flash far away.  
  
"Hey bunny-chan."  
  
"Hey." She said void of emotion.  
  
This cause Seiya to become worried.  
  
"What's wrong bunny-chan?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing I just wasn't really paying attention that's all."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder so she could lean in on him.  
  
"What really wrong Serena?"  
  
"Nothing. I guess I'm just a little bored and tired of sitting here in the chair."  
  
"Wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Nothing really I guess I'll just go to sleep for the rest of the way."  
  
Serena reclined her and Seiya seat. She turned her on her back facing Seiya and all seiya did was hold her from behind and fall asleep right along with her. He thought Serena was sleep when he went to sleep but the truth was she was thinking about that noise out-side her window last night. She never had noise problems before. She lived in a quiet neighborhood.  
  
*Oh well. I better get some sleep because I plan on partying like it's 1999. (Thank you prince for making that song. *  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 6. Guess what? I got a lot of reviews. So going to give thanks to all of them  
  
rhapsody ioke Silver Moonlight-81 Risika7 Secret2u Silver Goddess1 little-moonlight Zelgadis-rules tigeress   
  
Thank you all do very much. Please review I just want three like always. 


	7. Chapter 7 finally huh

"Step, step side to side, round and round, dip it now, separate, bring it back, now let me see you do the love slide. Step, step, side to side, round and round, dip it now, separate, bring it back, now let me see you do the love slide." R.Kelly "Step in the name of Love."  
  
Konba wa minna!!! How are ya'll everyone? Well Guess what? I HAVE MAIN STREAM CLASSES!!! Sound like something to do with fish huh? But before I was going to school between the hours of 1:00-5:30 p.m. Now I go to school between the hours of 7:45 a.m. - 2:25 p.m. Great huh? Well I'm kind of at a writer block because this is there vacation to Miami and I'm thinking of starting a gundam wing fic and characters are going to be Wufie (He so cute.) and it's going to be my Own Character. It going to be during a time with demons and humans and its Wufie is the prince of all demons. He's cold and distant, and hate humans with a passion (Sounding like Heero.) because of well I cant tell. The girl is going to be a human and she has to go to the world of demons dark side of earth to rescue her little brother that was taken during a raid by some drunken demons (Don't know where that came from.). Okay can't tell you anymore or else I'm going to ruin it. If you have any ideas to add to this fic well then e-mail me at Markeia29@hotmail.com  
  
I don't know how this chapter is going to turn out but well see.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
*..* = Thinking  
  
~..~ = Whispering  
  
Chapter 7 (Wow a chapter seven.)  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Who's there?" She said into the darkness.  
  
A blurry image came fourth insight (Trying to sound like a teacher hehe.) But all she could make out was a long ponytail.  
  
"Seiya? Is that you?"  
  
A bright light shined on the person and She could see that is was whom she called out to. But this one was different Seiya. His hair was down to his knees, he was taller and lips more fuller, broader shoulders that gave off the image that he was in shape, (six pack, biceps, and triceps. Ignore me people I'm kind of in a daze......oh yeah back to the story hehe.) but what really caught Serena attention were his incredible eyes. They were a deep, deep blue you know the kind of midnight blue mix with a dark twilight color (they were a black and blue color mix together. Hard to explain.).  
  
"My dear bunny-chan."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Serena was cut off as the image and the light faded and all that was left was darkness.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Bunny-chan wake up. Were about to land."  
  
"Oh come on mommy just a few more minutes."  
  
It was Seiya who was trying to wake her when she said that but an idea pop in his head. He leaned in really close to her ear and, let his lip brush it lightly.  
  
Serena smirked but pop right up when she realized what she was dreaming about and what she thought she felt.  
  
She looked a Seiya who was just smiling and said, "Were about to land. Buckle up."  
  
While She was looking at Seiya, she saw a different one then in the dreams she been having lately. This one had hip length hair and full lips but not like the one in her dreams. His eyes were a deep blue but there was no hit of matureness or a mixture of black. He had the same boyish look on his face not the mysterious look she saw when she was sleep.  
  
She sat up straight, buckled up her seat belt and prepared for landing.  
  
*I thought that since he came back that these dreams would stop. Why am I still having them? This makes no sense what so ever. * She thought frustrated.  
  
"Hello everyone this is your caption speaking just wanted to let you know we're about to touch the runway. Your luggage is already at your hotel, a limo is waiting for you outside the airport and I hope that you enjoy you're trip to Miami. Thank you."  
  
When the hit the runway mina yelled because it was harder then she expected and you could hear Yaten say something that had 'you can't handle a bumpy ride' include in it.  
  
When they had stop everyone started to get up. As they had entered the airport you could her tons of fans scream there names but not the sailor scouts of course. They moved there way through the crowd thanks to the help of security and made there way to the limo.  
  
Once they were outside, Seiya turned around to Serena and said, "Welcome to Miami where you party all night while the heat in on and run on the beach till the break of dawn." Then kissed her hand.  
  
She, as well as the other girls, was in shock at how different this place looked from Tokyo.  
  
The guys had to pull them into the limo since they didn't hear them tell them to get in, and were on their way to the hotel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Scene change@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"WOW!!!!" The girls said in unison.  
  
They just got out the limo and were looking at the W five star hotel (That is an actual hotel. I do not own it.)  
  
"Well are we going to stand here all day or are we going to our room?!" Said Yaten. You could tell he was irritated from standing there.  
  
"Fine fine. Don't get your thong in a twist." Said Lita.  
  
"I don't wear thongs!"  
  
"I know I it was a joke. * Sheesh I better leave him alone before he bits my head off* Well let go inside." Finish Lita with a sweat drop.  
  
The girls walk in and were shocked for the third time that day for the hotel was beautifully decorated and had luscious colors of blue and gold on the walls in a Lady slipper design. (Lady slipper is flower. The flowers were gold as their background was blue. I love blue if you can't tell by now.) The carpet they were standing on was a velvet look and violet. They had different arrays of tropical plants all over and right in the middle was a waterfall the change different colors. And last but not least they had Egyptian design couches in the lounge, which completed the look.  
  
Yaten all got their keys to the room and heard that their luggage was deliver too. The boys were staying in one while the girls were staying in the other. They didn't see any need to get six separated rooms.  
  
All six made their way around the hotel and up to their suites.  
  
"All right girls ... "Said Mina as she held the key card close to the slot.  
  
"Open the damn door already Mina." Yelled Lita  
  
"Aight kuso Lita. You didn't have to yell like that."  
  
They walked and just stood there for they could not move (All right at this part I'm going to explain how their suites looked and I am not going to explain the boys. The only differents is that the boys have a different color that's all.) .  
  
This room was nothing like the lobby/lounge downstairs. It had deep shimmering silver painted on the walls. The carpet was white and as soft as rose petals just in bloom. On the ceiling was glow in the dark stars.  
  
"Looked at this room!!" Squeak Serena.  
  
She jumped up and down then ran over and plopped down on the baby blue loves seat that was arranged in there.  
  
"Mmmmnnnn ... "  
  
"Serena you okay?" asked Mina  
  
"Yes . it's just that this love seat is as soft as a baby bottoms."  
  
Just as she said that a very naughty thought pop into her head.  
  
*What if Seiya and I were right here? Him feeding me exotic fruit, then lying me down on this plush, white carpet (This is not an all lemon fic it will have drama more problems and fighting.) he kissing me on my neck then on my chest and then and then ...*  
  
"SERENA!!!!"  
  
She jumped off the couch and landed on the floor with a big thud.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Sorry Lita but I was just caught up in the moment."  
  
Lita snorted at this. And just walked away at how she could read her friend like an open and even a closed book. She knew she was thinking about or more precisely certain star.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!  
  
"Here we come!" Yelled the girls.  
  
Mina was the first one to get to the door so she was the one that opened it. When she did the Stars were standing there.  
  
"Hi you guys! Come on in." said Mina.  
  
'Thanks" was what Taiki replied. "Okay here's the game plan ladies. Were going to the photo shoot in half- hour. You can either come with us or you can stay here and wait till we get back. It'll only take us and hour or so. Not to much longer then that.." Seiya said as he came in a sat down on the love seat which Serena had occupied the other part of it.  
  
"Well I'm up for it. What kind of photo shoot is it anyways?"  
  
"Wow miss Lita is interest in what the shoot is?"  
  
Lita thru a pillow at Yaten for saying that.  
  
"For your info Lita it is a boxers shoot. We're doing a special shoot for Joe Boxers."  
  
"Thank you Seiya for answering my question and not making it seem like I'm a total tomboy (I think she cool that way. New story just popped in my head.)."  
  
"Well I think that we should go to the shoot." Said Ami  
  
"Okay Serena well get ready, and after the photo shoot I'm taking you girls shopping, then we're going out to the club tonight and showing you ladies a good time."  
  
With that the boys left to go and freshen up a little while the girls did the same thing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@LALALALA@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They got to the studio right on time. Two men came up to them and showed the guys to their dressing room while the other showed the girls their seat which was position right next to the photographers equipment so in other words they had front row seats.  
  
"Konnichi wa minna-san. I am eclipse I'm the photographer for this shoot.  
  
*This man is cute, but not as cute as Taiki * (you all know who thought this.)  
  
He had platinum blond hair, a lightly tanned completion, what looked like a 5'7" height as well as a medium built. His eyes. They are a dark brown. A brown that reminded you of chocolate. The dark brown like Pepsi, Coke Cola, and even root beer.  
  
The girls introduce them selves one by one, but when Serena turn came she couldn't help but stare into those eyes and think *There something about him that isn't quite right. *  
  
"Serena it rude to stare." Said Lita as she nudges her.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai I didn't mean to look at you I mean I didn't mean to stare at you like that. My name is Serena." Serena stuck out her hand and put on her smile that made you know instantly that she was a friendly person.  
  
"That's okay. I have that affect on some people a lot. Just playing but I wouldn't be surprised if you had that affect on people. You're a very gorgeous woman."  
  
Serena blushed and was about to say arigato but was cut of before she even started by Seiya.  
  
"I tell her that everyday."  
  
The girls turned around at Seiya voice and saw that he was clad in nothing but a pair of deep red silky boxers. Also standing next to Seiya was Yaten clad in a pair of silky Baby blue Boxers and Taiki clad in a Pair of silky white boxers. Mina and Lita were speechless just as much as Serna was.  
  
"Why hello their Star Lights. I'm Eclipse. Your photographer for the day."  
  
"All right wells then let's get started shall we. We have to be out of here by noon."  
  
"All right this way." When the Star lights walk up to the black background Serena notice something on Seiya back. It was tattoo of a full moon with all the colors of the sailor scout circling around it like mist with little stars that gave it a sparkle look. It took up his whole back except his shoulders but even on them was letters. On his right shoulder was the letter Y in fancy writing with stars also that gave it too a sparkle look. On the left shoulder it was the same only difference is that it was the letter T.  
  
~Wow~ was all the girls could say.  
  
Not only did they say that for the tattoo but for the way the guys' body was. Six packs galore. Muscle rippling through out there arms, well-defined thighs and cafes, (Their not wearing booty short. There regular boxers not some nut huggers.) pecks that look like you had a mythological gods blood in them. Man lets just say they had the body of a god.  
  
"All right let's get this show on the road." Said Eclipse  
  
He started to take the shoot as the guys stuck different poses. (Man can you imagine Seiya with a tongue ring and a tattoo on his back the size of 50 cents tattoo but with color and better looking. `Author drools at thought` I know I'm way off track.)  
  
The girls sat there a converse about the guys, what kind of shopping they would do and what the clubs would be like once they go there. About an hour and a half later, the guys got dress and they left with their girls to go to downtown Miami and do some shopping.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Moshi Moshi@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Eclipse looked at one of the close up shoots he took of Seiya.  
  
"You make sure you hold on to her Seiya. If not she might get snatched away." He put the picture back in the pile of the others, walked out the dark room shut the door with a bang and all that was left was the clicking of his boots and whistling.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Arigato Mr. Roboto@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Man Seiya. I didn't think girls could shop so much. How much did we spend anyways?" asked Yaten as he plopped on the White couch (remember I said that that their suite is the same except the color.)  
  
"Does it matter? We can afford it. It's not like we went a spend two thousand on each girl." Seiya plopped down on the love seat.  
  
"No but the way Serena was ordering food in the restaurant it was like she never ate before and like she could just woof down the whole place out of food and business."  
  
"Oh come on Yaten it's just that she never had American food before. You can't blame her. Mina and Lita were eating the same also."  
  
Yaten sat up and stare Taiki in the face. "I know that!"  
  
"Okay Yaten calm down. Don't bust a vein in your neck or bust a blood vessel."  
  
"Shut up Seiya no one was talking to you!" All seiya did was laugh his ass off and ended up falling on the floor.  
  
"Hey Seiya what club are we taking the girls tonight?" asked Taiki as he got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I was thinking about Daddy Rocks or South Beach. (Actual clubs up in Minnesota Minneapolis don't own them.)  
  
"Those clubs are tight. I went in there one time and they were having a wet t-shirt contest. (Why the hell do boys act so freaky?)"  
  
"Yaten that was to much info."  
  
"Seiya you know you a freak. We all know, and don't say you aint because I saw a pair of handcuffs in your suit-case when we were packing."  
  
"That's the whole point of the tongue ring, to let the lady's know I'm a freak."  
  
"Guys this conversation is really not right so can we get back on the club subject. How about South Beach. We haven't been there in a while."  
  
Seiya and Yaten stop talking as they heard what Taiki had said. They both agreed with him. Seiya call up Serena and the girls to tell them to get ready and that they'll b leaving out at 9:30.  
  
"All done so let's go get ready." Said Seiya as he hung up the phone. " Bunny-chan you're in world full of fun tonight."  
  
He started singing R.kellys "My body calling for you."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@You know@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
THAT'S IT!!! I putting out this chapter right now because I'm being a total dick about not putting it out sooner like I said I was going to. The rest will be out soon but my mom's being a bitch about her computer so yeah the chapters will be coming out slower but here you go all my precious reviewers and even just readers who don't want to review my story.  
  
Thank you for all the people who read and reviewed my story alright. I really appreciate it. Luvs Ya'll  
  
Nypree 


	8. note

Okay look everybody I know this it's just a note but I really was going thru some hella tough times. I think that I owe everybody an explanation for being a total dick and haven't done my story for about… I don't even know how long. I was going thru housing problems. Yeah people I was moving from one state to another. Then I didn't have a computer so I couldn't continue. But now I'm back to where I was before and now I live with my friend because my dad is going thru some financial issues so I have access to a computer and will be able restart True Love At Last once again. It will be out in about one week. Thank you everyone who has read and review still to this day and to those who have before.  
  
Love Ya'll _**Nypree**_  
  
p.s.  
I'm sorry for all the hip hop references but I thought it would be cool if they weren't to preppy. Not that I have problem with anyone that is but they all started to sound like the same stories to me so I thought why not put a little bit of ghetto in them. They're still the same people. Sweet, innocent and fun but they also have a little attitude. Like when they are about to fight a monster. Get? Got? Good.  
  
Peace out.


End file.
